


Time Travel 1901

by 13JinHwi



Category: Wanna One (Band), jinhwi - Fandom
Genre: 2park, Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi - Freeform, Deephwi, M/M, jinhwi, minhwan, pinksausages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13JinHwi/pseuds/13JinHwi
Summary: Jinyoung only met his true love twice in his lifetime. First, in 1901 and second, in 2510





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THE POINT OF VIEW BELONGS TO DAEHWI, UNLESS I STATED OTHERWISE. Thank you. Please continue reading. ^^)

Chapter 1

The moon is shining above, brightening the darkest night. There were no stars, there were no clouds, just the moon and the sky.

I heave out a sigh as I let the first tear to fall down own my cheeks. Why do I have to be different? Why can't I have pinkish white skin instead of pale yellow? Why do I have to have small eyes and why is my other eye without a double eyelid? I am an American. But why am I so different? 

It was because of my physical appearance that I often get bullied. And my parents are always busy and have no time for me, no family time means no time to ask whether the rumors are true, that I am adopted.

After several minutes of crying myself to peace, I started my way home. Passing by the weird heap of crumpled metal near the cliff.

I had always been curious about it. The heap was surely metal but with colors of a shade of blue and pink. Surprisingly, no one put much thought to it and just ignores it. Maybe because almost no one goes near the hill for reasons I am not aware of. I remember the metal having been there ever since the fist time I set foot on the area, which had turned into my favorite place.

I walked closer to the heap of metal. It seemed old because some plants are already growing inside- or as I see it by peeking on the what seemed like a window of the metal heap. The heap was not big, only enough to home a person. It does not seem that much old though because the metal is only starting to rust.

I stood his ground and held back my curiousity. Maybe I can check the metal some other time. It is already getting late.


	2. Chapter 2

I left school even before my first class started. My classmates yet again pulled out another prank. And I am back at the hill top, with my uniform in weird shape and color.

I stared at the sky amidst being too bright, I squinted my eyes when I noticed a spark. Or maybe is it lightning? But there is no storm. Perhaps the storm will just arrive!

I immediately got up and run down the hill but soon stop as I saw another weirdly shaped metal, larger than the one I am inspecting yesterday. With 3 persons beside it. 

The 3 persons wear weird clothes. I can't describe much but it is only one piece and has a metallic silver color and they all wear the same style and color. And must I tell that these 3 persons were so handsome?

"Uhm. Excuse me, what is the date today?" The very tall guy asked in my language. I also noticed that me, and the guys don't look exactly like each other but our features are idental. Small eyes and pale yellow skin!

"January 29, 1901" I answered, still cautious and curious about what would these people do and who are they. Did you know it is my birthday today? And I got bullied early in the morning? How nice, right?

"Wait, why is a Korean at America by 1901? Aren't we suppose to immigrate here later?" A cute boy, whose facial features were proportionate asked. He seemed to be winking at me or something.

No one answered the boy. I am too busy avoiding the gaze of the cold small-faced man, the tall guy is looking around, the cold small-faced man can't take his gaze off of me. Smol face is so creepy.

"Okay. Enough." The cute boy snapped. "Jinyoung kindly stop staring at the boy? You are scaring him!" And he smacked the cold-faced guy at the head. So Jinyoung is the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned even if the updates are kinda slow. ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the turtle update. T^T

"Ssshhhh!" For the hundredth time, I shushed the three boys who had been bickering for who knows what. After I sent a deadly glare to the three behind me, I heard smacking sounds of some sort....

And another set of bickering.

"Stop your noise dumbasses!!!" I shouted, at last full of the noise of the three. And their reply made me shout my lungs out. Do you know their reply?? They said "Shhhh!" in unison.

I muttered to myself. "Okay David. Keep calm. You don't want your neighbors to tell your parents you let 3 handsome.. no. Dumbass men into your house...." 

"Ssshhhh!" Came a sound from the small-poker-faced male, I now know as Jinyoung. Then he laughed. And everything fall into silence.

"Did... did Jinyoung just laughed?" Jihoon, the cute boy who turned out to be actually older than me, asked, as if it is the most imposible thing to happen.

I looked at Jinyoung only to find him blushing. "Ah-I think he just d-did." Mihyun, the tallest and eldest, said, also dumbfounded.

"Y-yah!" Jinyoung sqeeked, face as red as a tomato. And when I looked at the other men, they were smirking. I could only shake my head with a sigh, the three are pure plain pain in the ass.

"Okay. We are here. Welcome to my house." I said as we stopped by a large mansion. The three new comers could only gape at the marvelous archetecture and design of our mansion. No bragging guys. "Move. Move. My neighbors might see you!" I started to push the three towards the entrance of the gate.

There is not much in the neighborhood anyway, houses-- or mansions rather-- were meters or perhaps even kilometers away from each other. But their open windows paranoids me. I could merely talk with my parents, and I don't want them yelling at me the next time we will have a 'bond'.  
***

"David can we--"

"NO."

"How abou--"

"NO."

"Bu-"

"Just shut up Jihoon! And Minhyun stop touching those vases! They came all the way from China! GOSH! CAN'T YOU THREE JUST STOP WONDERING AROUND THE HOUSE I AM CONCEN-- OH MY GOSH DON'T EVEN SMILE BAE JINYOUNG!" The night will surely be long for the me.

"Didn't we told you to call us hyung." Minhyun hyung authoritively said. Gollywap! How can I survive with them?!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very short JinHwi fanfic, with short chapters. It is not my first story but my first JinHwi story that I posted. So pls support! And also, if you'd just like, follow my twitter account(@JinHwi13JaeNo), I may post JinHwi stories there. ^^)


End file.
